The present invention seeks to provide a retracting mechanism for rolling ball writers, a very popular writing instrument on the market that in all its present variations incorporates a cap which must be removed before use and subsequently refitted after use, by utilization of a retracting mechanism which provides greater convenience and ease in use and which is more efficient in manufacture than known retracting mechanisms in the prior art.